the Liaison
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Just your typical New Year's Eve. Spending quality time with a sexy man, and even a sexier evening between the sheets.


BlueMoon Goddess: I hope everyone is ready for the New Year! This year had went by so fast, I can't believe it's almost over. Anyway, since the New Year is approaching us, I thought it would be nice to give you a little something to end the year with. So sit back, and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters.

Summary: Just your typical New Year's Eve. Spending quality time with a sexy man, and even a sexier evening between in the sheets.

* * *

Bulma Briefs looked at her watch impatiently as she patiently waited for her Uber in the Aspen/Pitkin County Airport pick-up lane. After only a few minutes, her designated car came to a stop in front of her and the driver got out of his car to put her Louis Vuitton luggage in the trunk.

"Let's see…you're heading to 415 E. Hyman Avenue?" The driver asked her.

"Yes."

He gave a low whistle. "That's a nice area. Plenty of luxury houses up there. You got to have plenty of money just to afford those kinds of places." He looked expectantly in the rearview mirror after he had eased his way into the exiting airport traffic.

She ignored him, choosing instead to carefully lay her head back on the cracked and splitting vinyl and close her eyes. She found this to be a helpful and effective device to stop any unsolicited and unwanted conversation. The Uber driver, realizing that she wanted no conversation, still couldn't resist stealing peeks at the beautiful woman in the cab. Unbeknownst to the driver, she knew every time he snuck a peek at her. After a while, however, she completely closed her cerulean eyes as she let a soft smile gently play about her mouth.

After six hours on flight, with a pit-stop in Chicago, she was really looking forward to this time away from the office and the craziness of life in New York City. The best thing about this place was the outstanding concierge service available. Catering service were only a phone call away, and they had some good cleaning services within the area as well. It was like being in a hotel while still having the privacy of your own home.

Now that all the desired changes were finally complete, she was looking forward to seeing the six-bedroom, eight-bath sprawling home in Aspen, with over a third of the acre flowing with a water feature and pond. It also had several outdoor entertaining and lounge areas and abundant landscaping. It was well worth the thirty-one and five-hundred million dollar price tag.

After reaching the house, the driver got out of the car and unloaded her luggage, then set them on the side of his car.

"You need help carrying these up to your door, Miss?"

"No thank you, thanks again for the ride." Bulma said,

"Alright, then. Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks, you too." Once she saw the driver get back in his car, she grabbed her luggage and making her way up the stairs to the massive house.

Once she got into the luxury house, she glanced at her watch and noted the time. After snatching up her bag, she raced to the master bedroom, stripping along the way. She stopped briefly in front of the mirror to analyze her figure. She sometimes wondered that her breasts were too small or her hips too wide, but thank goodness she still had her flat stomach and curvy waist.

Realizing that time was of the essence, she picked up the cordless phone and succinctly placed a dinner order with specific instructions as to the preparation and time of arrival. That done, she moved into the floor-to-ceiling, white and gray Italian marble bathroom, turning on the six heads, and quickly showered. After drying off, she anointed her body with COCO Chanel body lotion and a spritz of the same fragrance. Perusing her lingerie, she decided on a skimpy, blue lace-trimmed baby-doll negligee shot through with golden threads that floated over her body and set off her skin to perfection. She donned the matching gold stiletto heels and opted to forego the thong. She put on some red-lipstick and then applied a sweep of gold on her lids that brought out her blue eyes and black mascara on her already indecently long eyelashes.

Glancing at her clock on the vanity, Bulma smiled as she realized that her timing was perfect. Just at that moment, she heard a key scrape the lock in the door. She picked up a remote, hit play, and a seductive sax poured out of the hidden speakers.

Sauntering slowly and seductively toward the front door, she arrived there just as Vegeta put down his own bag and turned around. The sight of Bulma brought a grin to his lips and a tightening in his groin.

"Hey you, how was your flight?" She asked him before moving into his arms and throwing a lip lock on him before he had a chance to answer.

Vegeta let his hands roam over her back, his big hands clasping her firm, full ass, pulling her hard against him as he moved against her nether lips, which caused him to groan as he caressed her soft, fleshy ass. It was toned, but just full enough to be squeezable, just how he liked it. It had been too long since he'd had her in his arms. Between their business schedules, as well as other obligations, getting a chance to meet at their house was getting to be next to impossible.

Jumping into his arms, Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to tongue each other down while he walked toward the wide, white, suede sofa sectional. Every time his magnificent hardness pushed against her, she wanted to feel it stroking deep inside her, she felt her valley clinch in anticipation and need. Just looking at Vegeta was enough to give even grandmothers erotic dreams. It didn't make sense for one man to be that damn fine. He might've been on the short side, only 5'7, which was a few inches taller than her. However he made up for it in having a well-built form, and black hair that shot up into a flame, with matching onyx eyes. Bulma found him totally irresistible, even though she knew he shouldn't indulge her need for this particular piece of eye candy.

"You must want to get the feel of being on a plane off of you. Go take a shower, and dinner should be here any minute." Bulma told him, slowing down their foreplay.

Vegeta had just stepped into the shower when their food arrived. Bulma had the attendants place food on the dining room table that overlooked their massive backyard with a scenic view of pine trees and luscious mountains. She gasped and then giggled when she felt his still-damp form grab her from behind and nuzzle her neck. Turning around, she sighed as she ran her hands over his muscled, bare chest, letting her fingers gently tease his already hard nipples. She glanced down and was pleased to see his hardness jump under the low-slung towel he wore.

"Keep that up and we'll never get to eat." She teased.

"I'm hungry, but it isn't for food." He told her in his deep voice that strummed like a cord though her being, causing a shiver to chase itself down her spine and settle between her legs.

Pulling her to him, he plundered her mouth as he walked her backward across the patio while their tongues danced with one another. His hands palmed her ass as he picked her up, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. They stopped when his legs hit the edge of the heavy, mosaic, stone table with the thick, wrought-iron base. Vegeta gently released Bulma, letting her slide down his body and dislodging the towel in the process. He finally released her soft, full lips, leaving a trail of hot kisses from the side of her face to her ear, to her neck, and down to her breasts that were almost popping out of the top of her gown.

"Dance with me." She softly demanded as she started to move her body seductively against his. The music had changed from seductive sax, and in its place was Nina Simone and she was feeling good as she grinded and undulated against and around his body.

He watched her through the slits of his eyes, his breath coming in shallow breaths, his hardness growing more painful with each sweep of her body against his.

"You want this?" She asked, mimicking the next song playing.

"Fuck, yeah." He answered, spurred on by her movements against his body. Not caring about the cost of the expensive dishes, or the food, he pushed it all off the table and put her on it after ripping off her flimsy gown.

"Now this is more like it." He murmured as he stopped for a moment to gaze at her glorious figure. "Woman, you're looking like a seven course meal to me. Your lips, mmm." He said as he sucked them into his mouth and then forced his tongue inside. "—are the appetizer. And you know how much I love neck-bones." He smirked as he sucked on her neck, making juices flow and causing her to strain against his mouth.

"And your breasts are sweet as homemade wine." He said before teasing first one hard peak and then the other, paying homage to both of them. He pushed her voluptuous breasts together and went rapidly back and forth between them, sucking her nipples to the point of distraction, and then finally managing to suck them both into his mouth at once, causing Bulma to cry out in need.

"Vegeta…oh God, Vegeta." Bulma was panting and could feel her wetness running down her thighs, her entire being craving to have Vegeta's twelve inches stroking the places deep in her valley that only he could reach.

When he finally released her now-swollen breasts and nipples, he moved to her quivering stomach, kissing his way down and stopping briefly to dip and swirl his tongue in her belly button. Pulling up a chair, he sat down as her thighs gaped open, leaving her fully exposed to his ravenous gaze.

"Look at you, woman. Spread out before like my own personal all-you-can-eat buffet. I love it." He murmured as he delicately pulled her nether lips apart, revealing her glistening pearl within.

Bulma was panting as she leaned up on her arms and watched Vegeta as he leaned forward. When his tongue swept between her lips, she gasped and almost fell backward, but managed to keep herself up so she could watch as his large, pink tongue lapped her from her ass to her clit. Her legs were trembling as the sensations washed over her.

When he pulled her ass to the edge of the table, she finally gave in and lay back on the table as her legs opened wider to accommodate the new position. Vegeta quickly took advantage of the position and scooted his chair closer to the object of his desire. Inserting a finger into her hot, dripping valley, he slowly moved it in and out, feeling her grab and throb around his finger. He added another finger and felt her lift off the table as he watched her delicate pearl grow and swell, prompting him to capture it with his lips and gently suck it. Bulma moaned loudly and began to rotate against his fingers in an effort to speed up her release. He alternated between stroking her slowly and then fast, feeling her wetness run down his fingers as she clutched them with her muscles. The taste and smell of her was driving him almost insane.

Just when he felt she was ready to explode on his fingers, he abruptly stood, lifting her with him while still sucking her clit. Then in one smooth move his hardness replaced his fingers, wrenching a scream of pleasure from her as Bulma clutched him to her with her legs and let her overdue orgasm flow over his hardness.

Vegeta, as much as he wanted to drive himself completely into Bulma's tight wetness, knew that to do so might end up with her in the hospital. He gritted his teeth and slowed his movements, letting her do most of the thrusting, trusting that she would know how far to push up on him. But it was driving him mad not to indulge his need to totally sheath himself deep inside her. Had he not been quite as wide, it might've been possible, but being wide and long made it impossible. Still, the fact that she could handle a good nine inches was better than most.

Now as he felt the suck and release of her pussy walls on him, his balls tightened and his breath came in hard, shallow gasps. Sweat ran down his face and plopped on her stomach as he fought a battle to hold back. It had been so long, since he last been inside her. However, he felt himself losing the fight. Looking down, he marveled at how his member looked, all shiny with her juices as it plunged in and out of her deep, pink haven. It was erotic as hell to watch himself move in and out of her swollen pussy lips and to hear her beg him not to stop, to give it to her hard, to fucking come.

Both were gasping for breath as they fought to bring the other to completion. Every time Bulma raised up and let Vegeta slip a little deeper inside, he felt himself getting ready to lose his mind from how good it felt. When he hit that spot that it seemed only he could reach, she squeezed her eyes closed and a low rumbling sound that escalated into a high pitch note turned into a morph open, soundless scream as she climaxed so hard that she thought she was going to pass out.

When she climaxed like that, it felt like she had opened up from deep within and sucked almost all of Vegeta inside of her, and then it was as if he was getting head from what her walls did to him, making his toes curls and his eyes roll into the back of his head. He clutched her ass and hammered her pussy so fast and furiously that they both lost their breaths. He came so hard inside her that it made her insides dance and she joined him yet again in ecstasy. She felt tears slip out of her eyes and run down the sides of her face as they both cried out their completions in unison.

Slowly they floated back down to reality and Bulma became aware of bits of food and dishes under her, along with Vegeta's weight on top of her. Gently pushing him off, she sat up, looked around, and surveyed the mess they created.

"I guess we're going to have to order pizza again, huh?" She questioned, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, I guess." He said ruefully as he stood, stretched, and helped her off the table.

Padding back upstairs naked, she placed another order and was getting ready to jump into the shower when she heard her cell phone, indicating she had a text. Picking it up, she glanced at it, and then went back downstairs with it in her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, when she stood in front of him.

"It's my mom." She said with a smile, showing him the phone. "She just sent some pictures of Trunks and Bulla."

He took the phone from her hand and gave a little smile. "Hmm, knew he wouldn't last this year." He said, handing the phone back to her.

"He's been saying that since he was five and yet he still hasn't accomplished it yet. Anyway, I'm going to head back up to take that shower and by then the food should be here."

"Want some company?" He asked with a devilish smirk.

She turned back to face him and gave a smirk of her own. "Sure."

He made his way towards him, scooped her up with her wrapping her legs around his waist, and him holding her securely under her ass.

"By the way, thank you so much for this." She said, suddenly.

"For what?" He asked, as they made their way up the spiral staircase.

"We haven't had the time for just the two of us with us being so busy with our jobs and taking care of the kids. I just really appreciate this little getaway." Bulma said, gently kissing him.

"Yeah, yeah. Well you wouldn't shut up about getting away so I had no choice." Vegeta said, a small tint of red staining his cheeks.

Once they reached the master bedroom, and into the adjoined bathroom, he set her down as she stepped out of his arms and went to turn on the shower.

"By the way," Bulma said, turning to face him. "Happy New Year Vegeta."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there, you have it guys! I hope you all enjoyed this little New Year's one-shot. And don't worry, I'll have the next chapter to 'Her Forced Marriage, and the prince's Baby' up either tomorrow or sometime this weekend. So until then, Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
